The existing containers or bottles are generally sealed with threaded stoppers or solid rubber stoppers, which are inconvenient in daily use. Take the threaded stopper as an example, in the use process, cumbersome rotation is required for the opening and closing of the threaded stopper, especially when the temperature is low, the pressure inside the bottle becomes smaller, more effort, strength and time are required to open the bottle stopper. Solid rubber stopper, for example, often needs other auxiliary tools to open, and tends to spend more time, while a rubber stopper which can be opened easily always has poor sealing, limited service life, and is easy to fall into the container after long-term use. Therefore, the existing stopper has the following problems: incapability of rapid opening and closing, inconvenient use due to difficult opening and closing, limited service life due to incapability of repeated opening and closing, poor sealing and leakage-proof performance due to poor closed sealing performance, and poor operability due to the opening under the assistance of other tools.